AN ORIGINAL STORY
by sky kisses
Summary: boy meets girl . boy turns out to be a non-human. girl might as well be another creature


It was a dark night, plus it was raining, with no heavenly light to guide those walking down the streets. Every step was hurried; every attention focused to only one thing. Every man had their own destinations in mind and people to meet with, except for one particular boy. Two hours had already gone, and he still stood there at the corner of a street, drenched and dripping in the cold harsh wind. There was no reason for him to stay there, for he was waiting for absolutely nothing. He was waiting for no one. To him, there were just those times when a _boy_ must think. And, the best way for him to think was under the rain in the middle of the night. No one would bother him, because they were all too busy trying to get home warm and fast. Technically, he no longer had a place to call home. He was deprived from that right for one hundred forty six years. Despite that so many years, the boy barely passed to look seventeen. He might even look younger when he laughs and enjoys himself.

The secret to why one hundred forty six years passed and he still looked like a young lad was completely unbelievable but _not_ impossible. That is because nobody can ever tell you, for we can never be too sure. So, this boy wasn't just a boy; he wasn't just a human. He WASN'T human [anymore]. Some call them the creatures of the Night, the Fallen, and the eternally Damned. The majority of the human population called them simply Vampires, the bloodsuckers. Sadly, humans could get everything easily wrong. The tales they tell of Vampires were extremely exaggerated, and most of the time they were wrong. At that thought, the boy smirked to himself. Humans were so amusing to him, such fickly beings. The boy had been watching them and their daily lives for more than a month now, for he needed it to blend in. It had been quite a long time since he decided to dwell in the city. For the past sixty years, he had lived with his kind in an isolated land they owned back at the mountains of Rome, Italy. This was his first time on a foreign land, which strangely thrilled him.

"**I really don't understand why you have to be so wet, Mister", **a soft voice alarmed the young fallen. He did not expect to be approached, so he had let his guard down. Instinctively, he tensed and started to take an assaulting position until he looked down at the source of the voice. It was a young brunette girl, around 5 years old, in a bright yellow rain coat and a bright red umbrella. It was very amazing to look at them: one tall and dark, undeniably handsome; one small and young, so full of life. The boy took in her smell, which intoxicated him almost immediately. It took him completely off guard, his senses almost completely washed away. He never smelled blood _that_ good. It would not come to him as a surprise if he found himself practically drooling. BUT, he had to control. He had to stop himself; they were in a too public place.

The young girl never saw someone deliberately made themselves wet. It made her curious peak, like any other kid. Though, other kids would unlikely talk to strangers. Their mommies told them not to, but the girl wasn't exactly obedient. There was just a very strange pull to the tall dark boy in front of her. She never saw someone who could look so much like... cupid, an older, darker cupid who almost verged on scary.

"**Mommy told me you'd get sick when you get wet"****, **At that point, it would've been wise if the young vampire fled away. He was just mesmerized at how the young girl noticed him, despite the many people around them. Not to mention the fact that he was a complete stranger. Without hesitation the girl pulled the boy's shirt, willing him to bend down. She wanted to see him closely. She wanted to know what she looked like, whether he looked like her daddy too. The boy thoughtlessly bent down to his knees until they were face to face with the young girl. That's when the boy noticed the strange hue of the girl's eyes. It was silvery, like new blade. The young girl then placed her umbrella over the boy's head, tip toeing with effort. She felt she needed to protect him from the rain.

The young boy quickly, literally in a blink of an eye, grabbed the umbrella out of her hands. Out of shock, the young girl gasped but then giggled not long after, much to the boy's surprise. **"You can have that, Mister",** She shared to him a genuine grin, with a few missing teeth here and there. The young boy smiled lightly back without talking**. "I'm Cassadee, and you're name is?"** It made the vampire pause thoughtfully, when all of a sudden someone calls out the young girl's name**. "Oh! That's mommy! Do tell me your name quickly?"** With her sentence, the boy smirked in sheer fondness and amusement. He never knew such young kids can be so clever. Unfortunately, the young vampire did not know what his name was. He could no longer recall his human name from decades ago. The other's called him Youngster, for he was the youngest in their coven, but that did not sound like a human name**. "I know! Your name is Rayne, like uh. Rain!"** She always wanted to meet someone who was named Rayne. Finally, she thought she did.

"**Yes, I believe that is my name", **His words were thick of Italian accent which greatly amazed the young girl. Amazement was an understatement. She never heard anyone who could talk so cool! She was even more delighted at the fact that she was right; that it really was HIS name. The young girl started to walk away from him after her goodbye, because her mother's call was getting more demanding. She did not want to be scolded.** "I'll see you around" **That was the last thing he said, the last thing she heard when he realized that he still had her bright red umbrella in hand, which he twirled around in playful affection. He felt something with the young girl, so he couldn't help but smile. The first smile he had in years


End file.
